Heart to Heart
by TechieByNature
Summary: Sam has a heart to heart with his wife and then with his daughter. I'm thinking of other ways to get the others involved I really don't want to have this focus all on Sam and Mercedes and their family. My ideas. I have a few ideas swirling around in my head. Let's where I take them.


**Sam's POV**  
I dropped Puck back at home and I decided to go for a little drive to take in what happened this night. After a few hours out I decided it was time for me to head home. I pulled up in the driveway and all of the lights were out which meant Mercedes was asleep and I could slip in and not have to talk about me acting out. I got out of the car secured it and entered the house, set the alarm again went and checked on the kids Chris and Jenny they were sleeping comfortably and then I headed to the master bedroom. Slowly I opened the door and slowly closed it not wanting to wake up Mercedes. I took one step when the I heard her voice.

"Glad you make it back in."

"I thought you were sleep."

"I took a little nap but then I heard you pull up. How was the movie?" She asked.

"What movie?" I asked while taking off my shoes and removing my pants. "I told you I just went out for a drive." I walked into the bathroom washed my face and brush my teeth once finished I returned to the bedroom hoping that Mercedes would be sleep but she was sitting up in bed with the light on. I knew we were going to have a talk.

"Sam don't do me like this. Jenny saw you and Puck."

"She did?" I asked getting in bed sighing and looking over at Mercedes.

"Yes, and she was a little upset and I don't blame her. She's 15."

"You keep saying she's 15. I know that."

"So if you know that, why did you go get Puck and somewhat ruin her first date by lurking about?"

"I did the same with Abby."

"Yes, you did but you weren't as hell bent as you were last night. I know why you're acting like this Samuel." Damn it. She called me Samuel only time she calls me that is when she's upset.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Jenny is your baby. Your baby girl. The little girl that stole your heart from the moment the doctors laid her on my chest. She had you." I just nodded my head.

"Yeah. She had me from that moment." A smile came to my face thinking about that day and a few tears escaped my eye and I wiped them away. "But now she has this guy Jasphur."

"Jasphur is just a friend that she went on a date with. We don't know if he's going to be the main guy or not."

"True but with every date she goes on or whomever she decides to date I'm slowly going to be losing my little girl."

"Sam you're never going to lose your little girl. Somewhere in your memory she's the 2 day old infant wearing the onesie. She's that toddler that hooked you into giving her ice cream before lunch." Mercedes said laughing.

"I remember that moment."

"I do too. She called me mean mommy for that."

"Well you were mean."

"I wasn't mean I was just upset that you'd gave her ice cream."

"Baby it was the poke of the lip it was so cute. I couldn't deny that face. I really couldn't have."

"I know but you remembering those moments she's still that girl just older." She said leaning over giving me a kiss.

"Yeah. Was I a little too overprotective last night?"

"Yeah. You asked for the people sitting next to Japshur parents to move so you can have a better view."

"Well I wanted to see the movie better." I know she isn't buying that. "How about you and I do a little something something?"

"Yeah sleep. I'm sleepy."

"You can handle that yourself." She turned over and hit the light.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'high, dry and suffering'?"

"Yup. Night baby."

Mercedes just left me hanging and I mean hanging. Eventually I drifted off to sleep and woke up a little eleven took care of my hygiene and made my way downstairs to the kitchen to find my breakfast in the oven. After I finished my breakfast I headed to the mall to pick up a little something for my baby girl.

**Jenny's POV**  
"So dad did what?" Chris asked me while shooting hoops on my basketball hoop that was setup on the bathroom door.

"He asked for the people sitting next to Jasphur parents to move."

"Wait! He didn't." He asked tossing me the ball.

"He did. It was embarrassing."

"You know why he did that right."

"Yeah."

"Well let me get back to my room. I got to do this history report and it's boring me I needed a break and some laughs and your first date adventure has given me that. I only wish I was there myself to see that all unfold." I cut him a look.

"Don't ever look at me like that again."

"Why?"

"I swear you look like mom doing that."

"Bye!" I got up pushing him out my room I returned to my desk to continue on my homework. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

**Sam's POV**  
"Baby girl what are you doing?" I asked looking down at her paper.

"Geometry." She said looking at at me.

"I hated that."

"Me too." She threw down her pencil on the paper and closed her book reaching for her English II book.

"Why don't you take a break and talk with your old man?"

"Okay." She turned around and faced me as I sat on the edge of her bed. "What you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Let's talk about last night."

"Okay."

"You know why I was acting like that?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"I'm the baby." She answered giving me a sad look.

"Yeah, that's part of it but it's so much more to it. The moment your mom told me she was pregnant with you I was head over heels and then to find out it was a girl I was over the moon and then the day came when you were born I'll never forget that day. I had this whole day planned for you mom and I and right when we get in the car her water breaks off to the hospital we were with your brothers and sister in tow. We were going to drop them off at your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine house but we had them meet us at the hospital and they stayed because 4th baby you know comes a little quicker. Like an hour later there you were being placed on your mom's chest she didn't even have an epidural."

"Wow."

"Yeah. That's how fast you came. The emotions just hit me. Last baby, it's a girl, I'm going to protect her like no other. I'm going to make sure she's safe from all hurt and danger. That day you stole my heart and last night seeing you all dressed up it broke my heart knowing that I'm slightly giving you away."

"But daddy you didn't give me away."

"I know but I involuntarily did. I've always been the guy in your life. I mean you had little guy friends here and there but never have I seen you act like this over one guy. A piece of me was broken when I saw you with Jasphur I said to your Uncle Puck last night that my baby girl is a young lady and he agreed."

"Aww daddy don't make me cry." She said as I wiped her tears that escaped.

"I'm sorry just know you needed to hear this. Also I got you a little something. I gave your sister one after she had her first date and now I'm giving you one." I went into my pocket and pulled out a little box and handed it to her. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it." I said as she opened the box and her mouth dropped.

"Dad it's beautiful. Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." She turned around and lifted up her ponytail as I fastened the necklace on her. "There. Here is my half. Would you?"

"Sure." She put the necklace around my neck.

"The day you find someone like your old man and he steals you heart like I stole your mother's you'll get my half but until that day you'll always have my heart."

"I'll still have you heart whenever that day comes...because I'm daddy's baby girl."

"Yeah, always. I'm still going to be overprotective but with a little distance." I pulled Jenny into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
